


The High

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [69]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Dom/sub, Drow, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux is a top (and a very good talker).





	The High

“I have a thought.”

Haluei’en glanced up from the piece of armour in her lap and froze. A small smile played at Aviva’s lips, and the look in her gold eyes sent a rush of heat down the Drow’s spine. In all the lifetimes they had spent together, that look had never failed to make her breath catch in her throat. “Oh?”

“Mmm,” Aviva responded, stretching languidly across the bed and propping her chin on her folded arms so her face was level with the Drow’s. “You’re our field leader,” she began. “Our commander. Your mind is always calculating the next strategy, planning the next attack. I love you for it, but I also know how exhausting it can be. Would you be interested in… putting that command away, for awhile?”

After the briefest moment of feigned consideration, Halei slid the metal from her lap and shifted to face the Tiefling. “I’m listening.” 

Aviva’s smile broadened, sending another pulse through Halei’s core. “Yield to me,” she murmured, her voice low and hungry. “Let me give you an evening where you don’t have to think of anything beyond what I say. No worries, no battle plans. Let me take care of the decisions. Let me take care of you.”

Halei smirked. “This is for me, is it?”

“My love, it is fully and unabashedly for the both of us.” Aviva uncoiled one arm, her fingers brushing Halei’s jaw and up the length of her ear, her touch so light the Drow’s head tilted to follow it. “You know how much I love hearing you plead for release.”

A sharp exhale, almost a choke, as Aviva’s fingers ghosted their way back down Halei’s ear. “Yes,” she breathed, letting her eyes flutter closed. “Please. Take good care of me.”

“I will, my sunshine.” Spreading her fingers beneath Halei’s chin, Aviva guided her forward to meet her lips, gifting her with a kiss as light as her touch. “Safe word?”

“ _Ipra'xei_.” The practised phrase rolled easily off her tongue. Literally, _this displeases me_ , but Aviva’s people more commonly used it as _no_. Halei had long since accepted that she was too damn old to learn a new language, but the few phrases she did understand had more than proven to be the most useful ones.

Aviva nodded, her lips pointedly grazing Halei’s cheek. “Anytime you need it. Now…” Abruptly, she sat up. “Take off your tunic and get up on the bed.”

“Yes ma’am.” Noting the hitch in Aviva’s breath at her words and the ripple of heat it caused in her own body, Halei rose, depositing her tunic on the floor and climbing onto the bed. Tucking her legs beneath her, she waited expectantly, intrigued by her own eagerness. She wanted, she realised, to please the Tiefling, to be guided and commanded and rewarded in turn. Wanted it quite badly, in fact: to surrender the control she usually guarded so closely and give herself completely to the other woman’s instruction. Whatever Aviva had cooked up in that lascivious head of hers, she was certain they were both going to enjoy it.

As if sensing her desire, Aviva drew herself close, a devilish smile on her face. “Close your eyes.” A moment later, she tapped Halei’s leg. “Spread your knees. There you go. Can’t have you trying to relieve any of the pressure… Not until I say.” Halei nodded her assent, trying her best to ignore the flush creeping across her cheeks. “Good. Keep your arms at your sides. You can grab the bedsheets if you need to, but no--” a light kiss pressed against the curve of her jaw, “touching--” a kiss beneath her other ear, “anything. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” Halei whispered. Suddenly, Aviva’s lips were on hers with such force it nearly knocked the wind out of her, claiming her tongue and drawing a moan from deep in her throat. Just as suddenly, the Tiefling was gone, chuckling softly into the space where her kiss had been.

“I never said you could moan. Did I?”

Halei shook her head, trying to catch her breath, the question itself nearly making her moan again. “No ma’am.”

“No ma’am,” Aviva purred. “That’s right. Show me that discipline, my warrior. Show me that poise, that restraint. I know you can.” The weight on the bed shifted and Aviva’s fingers crept slowly up Halei’s back, making her shiver, but she maintained her posture. “That’s my girl.” The knot of fabric at the back of her neck loosened, the wrappings falling away to leave her bare to the waist. A light kiss between her shoulder blades, then warmth against her back as the Tiefling drew close. “Now, you’re going to listen to me as I tell you each and every thing I plan to do. Listen, and imagine. No movement, no sound. You have to be the stoic I know you are, even when you’re burning for me to make my words reality. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-- Yes ma’am,” Halei managed, unable to keep the waver from her voice. Evidently, there was more than one way for a bard to turn their words into weapons.

Aviva sighed in delight, her breath agonisingly warm against Halei’s neck. “Gods you’re beautiful when you’re wanting. I could throw you down and make you come right now.” Without warning, she nipped at Halei’s ear. The Drow gasped, her hands curling into fists at her sides as she fought to keep still. A gentle laugh. “That’s a good girl. I’m not going to make you scream yet. I have so much to do first… Do you want to hear it?” Not trusting herself to speak, Halei merely nodded, but the Tiefling was having none of it. “Say it.”

“I want to he-- hear what you’re doing to do to me.” The ache between her legs was intoxicating, each coherent thought she was forced to form only heightening the thrill. She did not simply _want_ to hear what the Tiefling had in mind, she _needed_ to hear it, and she could tell Aviva knew it.

“I’m going to start by letting my fingers wander over your skin. Your back, your shoulders, down your arms. Everywhere I can reach. Then I’m going to follow the curve of your ribs until I find that skin just beneath your breasts, the place that makes you bite your lip whenever I touch it.” Halei whimpered in spite of herself, arching into the thought, and Aviva smiled against her neck. “Yes. Picture it. I’m going to circle, slowly, touching everywhere but where you want most until you beg me for it.” A kiss tucked just behind her ear. “Unless you want to beg me now.”

Halei swallowed hard, freeing her voice from its self-imposed prison. “Aviva, please touch me, gods, I need you to touch me, I need--” Her words dissolved into a shuddering sigh as the Tiefling’s nails travelled from her waist to her shoulders and down her arms.

“Beautiful,” Aviva smiled as her fingers moved. “That’s my sunshine. I’m going to keep circling, closer and closer, until you feel like you’re going to go mad… and then my thumbs will find your nipples.” A moan escaped before the Drow could stop it, her back arching further as she grabbed for the sheets. “Mm-mm. No sound, remember? That’s your one warning. I’m going to keep touching those perfect nipples, rolling them between my fingers, pinching just enough, watching you writhe beneath my hands. You’ll be wound so tight, so ready to scream, that the littlest thing might set you off… Such as, perhaps, my fingers wandering down to your thighs?”

Before Halei could determine whether that was a question meant to be answered, Aviva’s thumbs kept their word, brushing over nipples almost sore with need and sending a cascade of sensation shooting through her body. She gasped for breath, her mouth open in a silent scream as her head pressed back against the Tiefling’s collarbone.

“You’re being so good, sunshine.” Aviva kissed her temple, thumbs moving in torturous circles. “So, _so_ good. It’s almost as if you’re used to taking orders, eh Lord General?”

Halei shook her head. “ _Ipra'xei_.” Aviva’s hands stilled immediately, and she waited in patient silence as Halei gathered herself. “That title isn’t mine anymore.”

“Okay.” Delicately, Aviva moved her hands, resting one palm on the Drow’s chest and the other on her belly. “Do you want to stop?”

“No. It was just that. It’s gone now.” Opening her eyes, Halei smiled, tilting her head to kiss the Tiefling’s cheek. Then, into her ear: “Please, continue.”

Aviva grinned, her fingers snaking up Halei’s neck and turning her chin forward. “Eyes closed, then. They stay that way, or I blindfold you.” Halei considered mentioning that a blindfold would be just as good, but the thought vanished as Aviva’s fingers resumed their teasing. She caught the moan before it could escape, snapping her jaw closed and winding the bedsheet in her fists.

“That’s my warrior! Watching you fight, it’s… Well.” A smirk that shot lightning through Halei’s nerves. “It makes me want to make you fight even harder. I’m going to touch your thighs the same way I touched your chest, moving towards you one little inch at a time. I want to feel your heat. I want to know how wet you are for me.” She bared her teeth against the Drow’s ear. “Tell me, are you wet for me?”

“Yes,” Halei groaned, her body thrumming with anticipation. “I’m wet… for you… Gods, please...!”

“Soon, my love. Not yet. There’s more in store for you, if you keep being this good…” Then her hands were on Halei’s thighs, her nails pressing just so into the fabric. Halei bit her lip hard, panting through her teeth, and Aviva hummed her approval. “Gods, you _are_ wet, I can feel you from here. I love you like this. All coiled up, desperate... It’s got me just as ready.” A pause, then a smile. “In fact, you’ve been such an attentive listener... “ One hand slowly withdrew from Halei’s thigh, even as the other crept closer. “I know something you love to hear.” A slight shift of the weight on the bed, a rustle of fabric. A silence that seemed to linger. Then, Aviva began to moan.

Helpless when it came to that singular sound, all too aware of the fingers creeping toward her center, Halei forced herself to breathe deeply. “May I speak?”

“Yes,” Aviva huffed, her breath quickening. “Just-- this once.”

“Listening to you is… the best part so far.” She moaned in spite of herself, the sound intermingling with Aviva’s. “Yes. Gods, yes. I want to touch you so badly. Come for me, then let me come for you. Please Aviva, I need to hear you, let me hear--”

Her pleas were sharply cut off as the Tiefling’s hand pressed against her, rubbing her roughly through her trousers as her own climax tore through her. Aviva bit down hard on Halei’s shoulder, forcing a strangled cry of pleasure-pain from between the Drow’s teeth as she muffled her scream. When she finally loosened her grip, she kissed the bruised skin. “You always know just what to say…” Ceasing her hand’s movements but releasing none of the pressure on Halei’s core, Aviva wrapped her other arm around the Drow’s shoulder and presented her wet fingers. Halei took them into her mouth without hesitation, savouring the taste, keeping herself quiet even as she strained toward Aviva’s other hand. The taller woman smiled. “You _have_ been good, haven’t you sunshine. I knew you would be. Can you keep taking orders?”

Releasing Aviva’s fingers from her mouth, Halei nodded frantically. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now, I need both your hands.” Sliding her wet fingers from Halei’s mouth to her nipple, she smiled at the surprised moan. “One hand goes there.” She indicated the Drow’s other breast, waiting for slate-grey fingers to shakily mirror her own merciless work. “The other unties your trousers.”

“Y-- Yes ma’am.”

“What’s going to happen now,” Aviva murmured, her hand creeping up Halei’s thigh and slipping beneath the fabric, “is I’m going do _this_.” In one smooth motion she slid two fingers deep into her, pausing to enjoy the cry her lover could not contain. “Mmm, that’s my girl. Now you’re going to bring your free hand in and put it _here_.” She swiped her thumb upward across the Drow’s clit, eliciting another breathless yelp. “Still with me?”

“Yes-- ma’am--!”

Placing a gentle kiss on Halei’s temple, Aviva began to move her fingers, gliding in and out as she rolled a thumb over the Drow’s nipple. “We’re going to make you come together. But only when I say you can. You stay at my tempo; no faster, no slower. If you disobey that order, we pause and start all over. You can moan as much as you like, but you cannot come until I tell you. Understood?”

“ _Gods_ , yes, I understand, yes ma’am I understand!”

Halei pressed herself back against Aviva, wave after wave rolling through her body as four hands moved in tandem. The Tiefling revelled in her torment, her pace increasing almost imperceptibly, fingers keeping wicked, perfect rhythm. Halei’s hips bucked against her own fingers and her lover’s, her back curved and taut as a bow, her breath coming in short bursts. 

“Aviva, I-- I need--”

“Need what, my love?” Aviva’s question was calm, but her voice was thick with want.

“I need to come-- I can’t--”

Unmoved by her lover’s plight, Aviva ran the tip of her tongue from the Drow’s shoulder to her ear, melting her pleas into frenzied gasps. “Then ask me.”

Halei bit her lip for a moment of focus. “Please Aviva, may I come?”

“Gods yes.”

Their fingers moved in exquisite unity, faster, overwhelming, pinching and circling and thrusting until Halei reached her peak screaming Aviva’s name, tightening around her, losing her grip on herself, stars flashing behind her eyelids. She was weightless in her ecstasy, falling and suspended in equal measure, pushed ferociously from one cliff’s edge to the next by the being who knew her better than any other. When she finally collapsed, chest heaving, against her Flame, the Tiefling guided her back until they lay stretched on the bed and wrapped her in the warmth of her embrace.

Curled safely in Aviva’s arms, Halei kissed her collarbone, smiling lazily. “Thank you,” she whispered. Then, almost as an afterthought: “Ma’am.”

A soft laugh rippled through their entwined bodies. “Your service is ended. I release you.”

“You certainly did.”

“Cheeky!” Aviva giggled, giving the Drow an affectionate squeeze. “Would you like water?”

“Not yet.” Halei waved away the offer, the movement lethargic and boneless. She pressed her cheek against the hollow of the Tiefling’s shoulder, feeling the still-unfamiliar tug of sleep at the corners of her mind. “Just… stay here with me for awhile.”

“Always.”

Halei nodded and yawned. Aviva yawned in turn and shifted her arms, keeping the Drow close.

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Kelela.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
